


We Could Be the Stars

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I write for Supercomicgirl's prompt of college AU #7 from [this list](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/126696742224/aus) with a crappy party store costume, so. 
> 
> Set in an AU where Tim doesn't become Robin and somehow ends up going to college with the Teen Titans because it makes me happy. (And then giant robots attack because they also make me happy. *hands*)

Tim doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, really.

Probably meeting Conner, and Bart. And all the others.

Seriously, though, why all the superheros at this college? It's like asking for trouble. 

Oh, wait.

********

Tim watches his friends, no use pretending he doesn't know they're the Teen Titans anymore, clearing away what's left of the little robot army.

Turns when he feels eyes on him and - 

“I swear I’m wearing this Batman costume because of a dare,” he blurts, because he's never really broken himself of that habit.

Wants to face palm because that's Nightwing staring at him, mouth twitching, and oh, God, why him?

“Nice costume.”

Cheap, cheap, cheap, horrible little clearance bin Batman suit Kon had been so happy over when he presented it to Tim.

Tim wants to die, because really, why him?

“Thanks?”

Nightwing moves closer, reaches out to tug on the cape, not much more than a triple layer of tissue paper, and there are little bits of glitter to it. 

Why, why, why did he let Conner talk him into this when he found out Tim was from Gotham?

“Cutting it a little close, weren't you?”

Pretty much literally, because the cape is about two feet shorter than when Conner presented it to him, and also - 

“Well,” Tim says. Waves a hand at the giant metal robots being taken away for study. “Giant robots.”

Nightwing raises an eyebrow. “Exactly.”

Tim frowns.

Doesn't really like the look on Nightwing's face, and backs up a step.

“Giant robots that were trying to kill everyone?”

And Tim, maybe, maybe, played distraction so Conner and Bart could get the civ – get other students clear before the robots killed them.

What? Tim's pretty fast when he wants to be, and really, the Titans had their hands full and - 

“ _No,_ Tim says, when Nightwing smiles. “Whatever it is, no.”

He doesn't.

No mask and spandex or whatever the big trend in superhero costumes is now for him. 

It's been a challenge feigning obliviousness from the moment he realized who Conner and the others are. Has had to work at it diligently when they decided it would be okay to let their guards down around him, because hey, why not trust the weird kid from Gotham.

“They got a good look at you,” Nightwing points out, so reasonably, referring to the crazies behind the giant robots.

“And?”

“You've known them for while now, right?” Nightwing asks, glances at the Titans.

Since freshman year.

“Yes?”

“You must have noticed they're a little. How should I put this?”

“Weird,” Tim says, flat. “Like every other college student here.”

The fact that there' a distressingly high superhero to civilian ration at this school isn't worth mentioning really.

Nightwing nods, accepting that. 

“My point is - “

“Tim! Oh, my God, Tim! You're so stupid!”

Tim braces himself as Conner and the others swarm him, and oh, this.

There is no coming back from this because that' _Kon-el_ trying to crush his ribs he's hugging him so tightly, and Bart, and Cassie, and Nightwing is being a smug jerk watching all of this.

********

“How are you holding up?”

Tim glances over to where Nightwing's standing, and shrugs.

“Okay, considering.”

Giant robots and mad scientists and Tim's friends blowing their cover en masse.

Because.

Tim realized at a young age, that there was a price for that life, and.

He was selfish, is what it was.

Because.

His parents, broken little family, and there's a price, isn't there?

And Batman had needed a Robin, but there was Spoiler, and she needed it more than he did, so.

“You know they knew, right? I mean,” Nightwing says, shrugs. “Kon says you're scary smart.”

Tim snorts, little smile breaking free. “He's exaggerating.”

“Yeah?” Nightwing asks, sits next to him.

This has to be a Gotham thing. This need to hang out on rooftops at night.

“Thing is, Robin - I'm sure you've heard of her?”

Tim gives Nightwing a _look_.

“Anyway, Robin, she told me something a while back I kind of forgot about with, you know, everything.”

Tim pulls his legs to his chest, drops his head on his knees, face burning.

“I mean, it was a long time ago,” Nightwing goes on, inching closer to Tim. “Do you know what it was?”

Tim sighs, gives up.

Remembers running into Spoiler on rooftops and a conversation here and there, Tim keeping the hood of his hoodie up, careful to keep his face turned away from hers, but really.

“How is Steph, anyway?”

Nightwing makes a pleased little noise that's at least half smug, and nudges Tim. “Ha, I knew it had to be you.”

Tim lifts his head to look at him. “Really.”

A shrug, Nightwing looking out over the city.

Lighter in all the ways that matter than Gotham, not weighted down like her.

“Batman,” he says, and leaves it at that, because.

Yes, Batman.

“So now what?” Tim asks, because.

He knows who the Titans are, knows who the Bats are. (Who a lot of people are in that community, but he won't tell unless someone forces his hand.)

Nightwing makes a thoughtful noise, cocks his head. “Well, that kind of depends on you, doesn't it?”

Part of Tim wants to forget today ever happened, wants to go back to pretending he didn't know that the people who brought utter chaos into his life were superheroes in their own right. Who the Bats were, under the masks.

Part of him.

He's already paid his price, hasn't he? Lost his parents years ago, and Tim was alone until he'd met Conner – Kon and the others, and - 

“You don't even know me,” Tim says, laughs because oh, God, could he sound any more cliché?

Nightwing grins, bumps his shoulder against Tim's.

“Robin says you were okay, and Kon and the others like you.”

That.

“And what do you think?”

“I think,” Nightwing says slowly. “I think you gave Robin a push she needed at the time. I think you've been a good friend to Kon and the others. I think you risked your life today for your classmates, which, you know. Reckless and dumb, but you saved lives with that stunt you pulled.”

Tim looks at him.

“And,” Nightwing says, and his smile goes. It's. “I wouldn't mind getting to know you better.”

There's a beat of awkward silence, Tim's shoulders starting to shake.

“Oh my God,” Nightwing says, slapping a hand over his face. “That's. That didn't come out the way I meant it to.”

Tim can't hold his laughter in at the look on his face, the way he peeks through his fingers at Tim, smiles a crooked little smile.

“That probably could have gone better.”

And.

Tim rubs his face on his shoulder, bites his lip.

Glances at Nightwing who's watching him.

“I wouldn't mind,” he says, little burst of bravery. 

Nightwing blinks, slow smile settling on his face.

“Which part?”

Tim takes a breath.

“Both.”


End file.
